Lumos Flies
by gottaloveJamesPotter
Summary: A songfic for Ron and Hermione. "Lumos Flies" by ALLCAPS


A/N so this is my first songfic! Hope you like it! I tried to make the switching of the characters as unconfusing as possible. Please Review!

Disclaimer: *sob* I don't…*sniffle*…own any of the Harry Potter characters. *Breaks down crying here*…or the song "Lumos Flies" by ALL CAPS. (check them out! They're awesomeness!) *blows nose* I'm sorry, I just get so emotional when I realize all of this belongs to J.K. Rowling.

-LINE BREAK-

Ron

**Hermione **

_Song-Ron's Part _

_**Song-Hermione's Part **_

_**Both Singing**_

Harry

I watched Harry walk up front with Parvati Patil. Along with him were Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory, and at the end was Viktor Krum and…holy crap! Hermione? I stared at her in awe.

_You would not believe your eyes, I know that it sounds unwise, she's so smart and yeah, she's just a friend. But she lit up the Yule Ball, my heart pushed against a wall, just frozen staring here in the Great Hall_.

I stared at my friend. She was beautiful. Her hair was sleek and shiny, beautiful in every way. Her dress accented her figure very nicely. God, what's wrong with me? This is Hermione! I shouldn't be thinking about her figure and using the phrase 'very nicely'! She's just Hermione Granger. The girl I've known since first year. My friend. She does my homework. We argue. Nothing more. That's it. Just a friend.

_I'd like to make myself believe…that she would look back at me. It's hard to say that I'd rather leave than see her here with him but everything is never as it seems…with Hermione._

God, she fraternizing with the enemy. I can't believe she came with him. Viktor Krum. What's so great about him anyway? So what if he's a huge Quidditch player. One of the best. He's so awesome..that last game…RON! Shut up! Focus! She's cheating on Harry in a way by being with his competition. What is her problem? I looked at Padma, she doesn't look to happy, but who cares? If I have to suffer than so should everyone else. This isn't right. She almost looks happy out there with him. Blegh.

_**I've gotten a thousand hugs, just tonight from Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang boy who gave me a chance. But something just isn't right, it's not how I viewed tonight, I wasted time waiting for Ron's invite.**_

**I stepped to the side, still dancing with Viktor. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ron sulking. I looked over to see him slumped in his chair, glaring in my general direction. Ugh, it's not my fault he took forever to realize I'm a girl. I held off for as long as I could. I gave Viktor every reason I could to say no until I ran out waiting for Ron to ask me. I had to say yes eventually. He never asked me! It's not my fault. Is it? Why do I care? I didn't want to come with Ron anyway. We're friends. Just friends. That's it.**

_**I'd like to make myself believe that stupid boy would ask me. It's hard to say 'cause he's stubborn and a pig and fights with me, but everything is never as it seems…with Ron Weasley.**_

**Geez. He doesn't have to keep glaring at Viktor and sending venomous comments to Harry, who obviously couldn't care less. I could see him spitting words out spitefully. Harry just nodded while staring at Cho dancing happily with Cedric. My friends are pathetic.**

_**Oh Ronald Weasley you're the worst (**__Please take me away from here) __**Maybe next time you should ask me first (**__Please take me away from here)__** Viktor's dumb but he treats me right **__(Please take me away from here) __**Now excuse me while I enjoy my night.**_

'_**Cause I cast a thousand charms.**__ She makes me feel so unarmed. __**I wander if Harry's noticed yet. **__**Oh he can be such a swine. **__Even if she's not mine. __**I won't give up, these things just take time.**_

'_**Cause I'd like to make myself believe…that someday you'll fall for me. It's not like I'm gonna tell you to your face or anything, 'cause if it happens I'll still have my dreams, of you and me. I'd like to make myself believe that someday you'll fall for me. It's not like I'm gonna tell you to your face or anything, 'cause if it happens, I still have my dreams, of you and me.**_

I watched her dance with Krum, a smile on her face, all the while wishing I had had the guts to ask her first. We're not just friends. Not with how I feel about her. Oh well, Viktor Krum gets what Viktor Krum wants, he'd just better not hurt her.

**I watched Ron grumble to Harry. I wish he had asked me. Both of us could be having so much fun right now. We're not just friends. Not with how I feel about him. Oh well, maybe next time I'll get what I want.**

_I'd like to make myself believe…that someday you'd fall for me, it's not like I'm gonna tell you to your face or anything, 'cause I am too afraid you'd disagree._

I watched my friends carefully. Ron grumbling under his breath about how much he hates Viktor Krum and Hermione staring wistfully in Ron's direction. When are they going to realize it? I looked around and caught Ginny watching me. She grinned and jerked her head in Hermione's direction and then Ron's. So she knew it too. We smiled at each other. If only they knew.

-LINE BREAK-

A/N okay….so what'd you think? Oh, I know, you can tell me in a review! Gotta love you guys!


End file.
